Microsomal triglyceride transfer protein catalyzes the transport of triglyceride, cholesteryl ester, and phospholipids and has been implicated as a putative mediator in the assembly of Apo B-containing lipoproteins, biomolecules which contribute to the formation of atherosclerotic lesions. Specifically, the subcellular (lumen of the microsomal fraction) and tissue distribution (liver and intestine) of MTP have led to speculation that it plays a role in the assembly of plasma lipoproteins, as these are the sites of plasma lipoprotein assembly. The ability of MTP to catalyze the transport of triglyceride between membranes is consistent with this speculation, and suggests that MTP may catalyze the transport of triglyceride from its site of synthesis in the endoplasmic reticulum membrane to nascent lipoprotein particles within the lumen of the endoplasmic reticulum.
Accordingly, compounds which inhibit MTP and/or otherwise inhibit Apo B secretion are useful in the treatment of atherosclerosis and other conditions related thereto. Such compounds are also useful in the treatment of other diseases or conditions in which, by inhibiting MTP and/or Apo B secretion, serum cholesterol and triglyceride levels may be reduced. Such conditions may include, for example, hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, pancreatitis, and obesity; and hypercholesterolemia, hypertriglyceridemia, and hyperlipidemia associated with pancreatitis, obesity, and diabetes. For a detailed discussion, see for example, Wetterau et al., Science, 258, 999-1001, (1992), Wetterau et al., Biochem. Biophys. Acta., 875, 610-617 (1986), European patent application publication Nos. 0 584 446 A2, and 0 643 057 A1, the latter of which refers to certain compounds which have utility as inhibitors of MTP. Other examples of MTP inhibitors may be found in e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,712,279, 5,741,804, 5,968,950, 6,066,653, and 6,121,283; PCT International Patent Application publications WO 96/40640, WO 97/43257, WO 98/27979, WO 99/33800 and WO 00/05201; and European patent application publications EP 584446 and EP 643,057.